


The Third Detective

by bigbossg13



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crime, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbossg13/pseuds/bigbossg13
Summary: What if...there had been another detective on the squad from the beginning?Meet Benjamin “Ben” Moore, 27. He was assigned to SVU after 3 years on probation at the 6-0 and 2 years in the Army. He has a conviction to get rapists off the streets after his little brother was kidnapped, raped, and killed when Ben was 15. He has a sharp mouth, and is very determined. He tends to hide his problems from others, thinking he can solve it himself. He has a brash, but kind personality, and only opens up about what’s going on in his head to people that he really trusts.//Collection of Oneshots
Kudos: 4





	1. First Time

Benjamin “Ben” Moore walked into the precinct, it was his first day at SVU and he was nervous. He was glad he had been assigned to SVU though, because it meant that he could get justice for his brother. He walked in, his head in the clouds, thinking about his totally awesome new job and all of the good he was going to do to make it up to his little brother. Then, he bumped into a woman with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
He apologized “I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention, are you a SVU Detective?”  
The dark haired woman looked Ben in the eyes, and introduced “Detective Olivia Benson, SVU, at your service. What can I do for you?”  
“I’m new, Today’s my first day at SVU. Who should I be talking to?”  
“Donald Cragen, our Captain. His office is over there.”  
Olivia smiles as Ben walked away towards Cragen’s office, as Elliot came in. Elliot eyed Ben and questioned “New Detective?”  
Olivia nodded, she hoped that Ben was a good detective.  
Elliot grunted “I hope I don’t have to show him the ropes.”  
“Show what or whom the ropes?” John said, walking in alongside his partner, Cassidy.  
“We’ve got a newbie back there talking to the Cap.” Elliot gestured.  
John smiled “Hopefully he believes in the JFK assassination theory.”  
Cassidy snorted “That’s unlikely Munch, he looks pretty normal to me. Benson, what’s his name?”  
“Uhh, Ben Moore, I think it was.”  
“Moore who?” Monique asked, walking in.  
“Our new Detective. How much do you want to bet that he’ll be your partner Jeffries?”  
“Hopefully he’s hot enough to sleep with.”  
Soon, the squad started getting to work on paperwork. Olivia glanced occasionally over to the Captain’s Office, it seems like Cragen and Ben were taking forever. It was starting to drive her insane, wait why was she thinking about Ben? She didn’t even really know him.  
Soon, Ben and Cragen exited Cragen’s office. A new key was in Ben’s hand, to his brand new locker. Cragen had duct tape and sharpie in his hand, and he put a strip of duct tape on Ben’s locker. He handed the sharpie to Ben, and proclaimed “We have a new member of the squad. Everyone meet Ben Moore. Ben, put your name on duct tape and you’re officially one of us.” Ben grinned and scribbled his last name on the tape.  
He was one of them, and he was sure as hell not going anywhere.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets his first case.

Ben sat in his desk chair, twirling his pen when Cragen came in.   
“Sorry I’m late, I just spoke to Van Buren over at the 2-7. She wants copies of all our paperwork since they rolled on this. Where are we?”   
Elliot answers “Autopsy this afternoon.”   
“Yeah? Who’s cutting?”  
Olivia spoke “Rodgers.”  
Monique added “Doesn’t sound like there’s much doubt on the C.O.D.”  
Ben nodded in agreement and added “Why would someone cut his dick off, though?”   
He smiled as he heard John and Monique going at it again, the debates were always interesting.  
A man walked in and announced “Captain? The desk sergeant just got a call for a Sex Crimes Detective at 96th street.”  
“Why?”   
“Some dude molesting a dead body.”  
“Oh, that is perfect. Who’s up?”  
Monique piped up “Me and Moore.”   
“Well, the two of you go. Show Moore the ropes Jefferies.”  
Ben and Monique got out of their seats and put their jackets on before heading out.   
Stabler ran up to catch up with them, after telling Olivia, John, and Cassidy   
“My presence is required in court this morning.”   
Ben smiled at Elliot and questioned “I read about that in the news. City councilman, right?”  
“Weenie Wagger.” Elliot confirmed before the three of them split up, Monique and Ben heading to the 96th street.  
The duo approached the scene, where there was a cop car waiting.  
Monique whispered to Ben “You wave your badge in the air when we get closer and say Ben Moore, Sex Crimes. Got it?”   
Ben nodded, and he tried to study the scene a bit closer. He wanted a idea of what the hell was going on here.   
He approached the cop car and called out   
“Ben Moore! Sex Crimes!” His badge was in his hand, and Monique followed after him.   
A Officer came up to them, and filled them in. “M.E’s already with the dead body, and we’ve got the perp in the car.”   
Monique asked “Any witnesses?”   
“Two of them. One came across them as they were doing the deed, and the other one puts the perp entering the alley about 45 minutes ago.”   
Monique nodded, and walked into the alley. It was covered in blood, and Ben tried to keep his lunch down. He didn’t want to vomit, and cross-contaminate.   
They walked over to the body, where a M.E was waiting.   
The M.E spoke “3 stab wounds, one to the chest and two to the gut.”   
Ben cringed “Ouch, that’s gotta hurt.”   
The M.E chuckled “Yeah, poor lady.”   
Ben and Monique went back to the precinct, where John, Cragen, and Cassidy were eating Chinese.   
“What are you sheep? Will you believe anything?” John ranted.   
“BAAAH!” Cassidy said.   
Monique intervened “Hey, you guys going to eat all of this? Mind if Ben and I steal a little bit?”   
Ben smiled gratefully at his partner as John shot back “Suppose we say yes?”  
“Suppose we’re just being polite?”   
“That would be a first.” He snorted  
“That’s cool, John doesn’t eat vegetables.” Cassidy declared.   
“Yeah?” Ben asked, piqued.   
“Way I heard, that’s not the only thing John never gets to uh...eat.” Monique snapped.   
Ben laughed at that comeback “Ouch! Good one, Monique.”   
Later, Ben lounged at his desk, eating Chinese along with his partner. Yet, the dead body still lingered in his mind. He had seen dead bodies before, but one that was violated post-Mortem was a new one.   
He asked Monique “Do images ever hang around in your mind, of like gruesome crime scenes you’ve been to?”   
Monique looked at him sympathetic, “Hon, is what you saw today still in your mind?”   
Ben nodded choking up, “I-i w-wonder if my brother’s death was that gruesome too, enough to make him bawl. And-d I shouldn’t had st-stayed after for f-football pr-practice, otherwise he would be h-here.”  
“Ben. Go home, sleep. Cry. The first case is always rough, trust me.”  
Ben nodded weakly, and got up. He left the precinct, meanwhile Monique went to Cragen’s office and asked “Hey, Don? Can I speak to you? It’s about Moore.”   
Cragen looked at one of his detectives and nodded “Of course, what’s going on?”  
“I’m a bit worried about his mental state. He just walked out of here crying.”  
“I’ll talk to him tomorrow, thank you Monique, for coming to me with this.”   
Monique got up out of the chair that was in front of his desk, and left.   
Ben walked in the next morning and heard Elliot say “So you don’t think she murdered him.”  
Olivia responded “No, I don’t think she murdered him. She said she was in her office till around 1:00. That’s after he was killed.”   
“And no one else was there?”   
“No one else was there.”   
“And no one else was there. That is an anti-alibi.”   
“Elliot, I saw her hands. There are no broken fingernails. Look, we know there are two killers so...how are we going to find the other one?”   
Ben butted in “Is this about the Stefan Tanzic case? What’s going on?”   
Elliot glances at Ben “Olivia here doesn’t think that Ms. Stevens killed Stefan.” He adds “You mean, the other one who also didn’t do it?”   
“El, she has a kid! Why do you think she would go to prison while her son is growing up?”   
Ben reminded Olivia, “Liv, remember that in the academy they said that anybody could do it. Even people with kids.”   
Elliot added “We have three other Tanzic victims, maybe she partnered with one of those three.”   
“You need to check those three out, so you should probably go do that with Elliot.”   
He sat down at his desk as Olivia and Elliot left, and started working on paper work. After all, his job was never done.   
Cragen called out “Moore, into my office.” Ben knew he must be in trouble and nervously got up. He walked into the office, and sat down in the chair.   
“So I heard you were crying about the case you’re on. Ben, what’s going on?”   
“Promise you won’t put me on desk duty?”   
“Yes, Ben. I promise not to put you on desk duty.”   
“It’s rough you know? I’ve seen dead bodies before, but not like messed with you know?”   
“I know, son. If it gets too much, I could look into transferring you.”   
Ben shot up “No! I want to stay in SVU!”   
Cragen looked at his detective and made a decision. “You’re on probation, if I hear anything more about you not taking care of yourself or having mental health issues, you’re going on desk duty.”  
Ben smiled “Thanks Captain.” Then, the phone rang and Cragen grabbed it.   
“They what? No, you’ve got to be kidding me. You’re telling me Anya stabbed herself? Benson and Stabler did what?” He slammed the phone down mad, and Ben backed out of the office.   
He wasn’t going to mess with a angry Cragen.   
Someday, he was going to get payback for his little brother.


	3. Nocturne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets temporarily partnered with Benson and Stabler, after Monique gets into trouble.

Ben walked into the office, it was his first day getting temporarily partnered with Benson and Stabler because Cassidy had switched to another precinct, and Monique had done something she wasn’t supposed to on their last case and ended up with John. Cragen figured that Stabler and Benson would teach him to not do what Monique did, so now there were three of them.  
He sat down at his desk, when Elliot called “Hey Moore! Us and Liv at some photo shop.” Ben got up, and put his jacket on before following Elliot and Olivia to one of the cars. The three of them rode to the photo shop in stony silence, because Ben got the impression that Elliot wasn’t thrilled with this arrangement.  
Ben, Elliot, and Olivia walked up to the desk, all three showing their badges. The guy handed them a photo, and informed “A guy dropped these off about 45 minutes ago. The photomat down the street just closed. Never seen this guy before.”  
Elliot questioned “What’s his name?”  
“Uh, Holt. Larry Holt. Had a coupon, Rep came and gave us a talk about these kind of things. Just told me to call if I saw something weird.”  
“Look at the way he’s looking at the camera.”  
Ben concluded “He’s posing.”  
The guy said “Yeah, that’s it.”  
Olivia added “An open bottle of alcohol, endangering the welfare of a child.”  
Elliot questioned “But what? You don’t think that’s enough to make a arrest?”  
Ben pointed out “We don’t even know if that’s his real name, Elliot. We could only get him on endangering child welfare. I think we’re going to have a hard time proving that this is child porn.”  
“I have a gut feeling this is just the tip of the iceberg. Guy gets one whiff of us and he’s going to clean out everything.”  
Olivia countered “So let’s follow him for a few weeks and see if we can get anything to arrest him on.”  
A balding man with a scraggly mustache entered the shop suddenly, smiling. Ben felt a shiver down his spine, this guy was giving him the creeps. The man walked over to the counter, and asked “What’s going on here?” Ben tried to smooth down his brown curls and look professional and intimidating.  
Elliot muttered “So much for not wafting his way. Are these your photos?”  
“Yes.”  
Elliot, Olivia, and Ben all pulled out their badges, Ben moving to behind the elderly gentleman.  
Ben spoke “Would you mind coming down to our precinct, please?” He fingered his handcuffs, just in case the man resisted.  
“I want to call my lawyer.”  
“You can do that at our precinct sir.”  
The three detectives escorted the elderly man out of the photo shop along with the pictures.  
Ben called out “Do I have to sit in the back with this creep, Stabler?”  
Elliot called “Unfortunately, you can if you want a ride to the precinct.”  
Ben groaned. It was going to be a long ride to the precinct.  
Ben stood in Cragen’s office, Cragen giving all three of them a new one.  
“You don’t even have EWC.”  
Elliot spoke “That kid is clearly under 18. That bottle is clearly over 80 proof.”  
“You can’t prove that’s not apple juice.”  
Ben snorted “Who would even put perfect good apple juice in a alcohol bottle? Cap, come on. You and I both know that is definitely alcohol.”  
Cragen glared at Ben “Let me finish, Moore! You can’t prove that he drank from the bottle. He could’ve found the stash.”  
Elliot interrupted “Which is EWC.”  
“You three jumped the gun.  
Olivia pointed out “No. We didn’t have another choice. Holt knew that we were detectives.”  
Ben grunted “That Rat Bastard was going to slip through our fingers, Captain. If there are other photos, he would’ve gone straight home and destroyed them.”  
“Well there’s nothing in these photos that we can do anything about.” Cragen stated.  
Ben slinked to his desk, infuriated. He wanted to catch this rat bastard and the damn law wouldn’t let him do anything about it. He chewed on his pen, furious.  
He overheard “Unless you’re in a beauty pageant.”  
He groaned “C'mon Cap, that sure as hell doesn’t look like a beauty pageant. It’s a boy.”  
Elliot added “How many boys you know go Jon Benet?”  
Captain broke down “Alright, keep going.  
Elliot spoke “The pose, the look. These are learned, these are taught and not by other kids. The kind of guy who takes these pictures is going to keep these.”  
Ben declared “He’s going to cherish them, collect them. I don’t see why we shouldn’t arrest him.”  
The ADA asked “How’s the kid in these pictures related to Holt?”  
“Exactly! I think we have a serial abuser.”  
“Guy’s a piano teacher, he’s a student.” Olivia informed.  
“These are sexualized photos. Paedophiles keep evidence of their sexual acts. I know there are more photos in Holt’s apartment.” Elliot argued, passionate.  
Ben took this time to admire Olivia, the flame of passion burning in her eyes for this case. His face immediately broke out into a grin when the ADA asked “I suppose you want a warrant.” His face dropped when the ADA continued “Based on your ESP?”  
Ben and Elliot put a couple of fingers on their temple and spoke at the same time “Yeah we do.”  
“This is post-McMartin, people. Any judge worth her salt will throw out the case at Holt’s arraignment.”  
A attorney walked up to the group and said “Captain Cragen, my client has informed me that you took his watch, his wallet, his house keys.”  
“We voucher all personal property at the time of arrest to prevent theft or accidental loss.” Cragen explained.  
“I need those keys.”  
“Why?”  
“Need to get into that house.”  
“Tell me why.”  
“Need to feed the dog.”  
“Feed the dog, my ass.” Ben whispered.  
“The dog will be fine.” Cragen snapped.  
“Where are my client’s keys?” The attorney demanded.  
“Property Clerk.”  
The attorney stalked away, undoubtedly headed for the property clerk.  
“You, uh, did make a run to the property clerk?” Cragen asked hopefully.  
Ben chuckled as Olivia answered “In about two hours.”  
“There’s something in Holt’s house.” Elliot explained with conviction.  
“I’ll put a uniform at the door.” Cragen offered.  
“You get probable cause, you get a warrant.” The ADA insisted.  
“What about the kid in these photos?”  
“Small Neighborhood.” Olivia answered.  
“Let’s go.” Ben said. The three detectives got up, and left.  
“The building’s sealed.”  
“Who the hell are you to tell me I can’t go in there?”  
“My lieutenant told me to stand here and not let anyone in and that’s what I’m doing.”  
“You can’t stop me!”  
The three detectives walked up on the argument between a balding, brown haired, and clean shaven man and a tall brooding police officer with dark hair and a surly look.” Ben tightened his green tie and unzipping his black jacket. Elliot asked “What’s going on here?”  
Ben guesses “Let me guess, a asshole trying to enter the building.”  
“Excuse me, is there a problem here?” Elliot questioned, walking up to the man and police officer.  
“Yes. Hi.” The man said.  
“Hi.”  
“This Officer is preventing me from entering my house.”  
“Do you live here?”  
“No, my father lives here.”  
“Then, I’m sorry.”  
Ben added “These premises are secured.”  
“Do you have a warrant?”  
“It’s before a judge and until she rules, no one can enter this house. It’s the law.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“They got a money train in this place, what?” The Officer asked.  
“Nah we don’t know.” Elliot answered.  
“This whole place belongs to Holt?” Olivia said in disbelief.  
“This is a rough neighborhood, I hear it’s the neighborhood of domestic violence from my buddies. And now I guess it’s the neighborhood of sexual abuse too.” Ben sneered.  
“Nice place, though.” Elliot admitted.  
“True.”  
“It’s too nice. Where does a piano teacher get that kind of money?” Olivia faltered.  
“Child abuse ring?” Ben suggests.  
“Probably sells CP. Rich white guy moves into this neighborhood not by accident. This is a neighborhood full of potential victims.” Elliot asserted.  
“You think it’s an accident that he lives across the street from an elementary school?” Olivia asked.  
“I bet my ass it isn’t.” Ben spoke.  
“Excuse me!” A child exclaimed.  
“Whoa, how you doing? Where you going?” Elliot spoke  
“I have piano lessons.”  
The three detectives looked at each other.  
Later, Ben leaned against the window listening to Olivia interview Jonathan.  
“Well there’s your probable cause.”  
Cragen spoke.  
“Well look, we’re not going to get a nighttime exception. If we don’t hit the door by 9, we’re not going to get in until 6 am tomorrow. Holt’s lawyer is pushing for arraignment.” The ADA pointed out.  
“And we lose that uniform in two hours.” Elliot said, thoughtful.  
“If we don’t get into that house tonight, I bet someone else will.” Ben worried.  
“You three go file the warrant.” Cragen ordered.  
“I’ll page Judge Rothman. She owes me.” The ADA offered.  
“We’ll go in while the ink is drying.” Ben planned.  
Ben waited at the door to Holt’s place, and when Olivia gave the call, he entered and immediately started searching inside the piano. “Okay.” Olivia said “What’d you find?” “His snappies.” He noticed John pushing on a wall, and suddenly the wall gave. He followed John into the hidden room, and when John started playing the VCR he was glued to the screen. Suddenly the lights flickered and he was looking at Olivia, Monique and a wall of VCRs. He spoke “We hit the payload.” Later, the squad was sitting watching the tapes. The ADA came in and had a conversation with the rest of the squad. When Munch volunteered, he spoke up “I’ll watch too. I’ve heard these tapes can be hard to go through alone.” He started feeling ill after watching 5 tapes, and stepped out. He suddenly heard some sobbing and his big brother instincts kicked in. He rushed to the room, and shoved passed Stabler. He approached the teenager sobbing in a corner and whispered “Hey Mijo, it’s okay. Shh, it’s okay.” He after a while got up, because he had to watch more tapes. He apologized “I’m sorry Mijo.” John saw the depressed state Ben left in, and glanced worried. He wasn’t going to snitch on Ben. The next morning, Ben called in for 3 days of sick leave. He walked in and heard “Two counts We can only go back 5 years.” “Wait a minute.” He blurted. “That was changed in ‘96.” “Well, child abuse can be prosecuted up to 5 years after the child’s 18h birthday.” Cragen spoke. “Well, that’s still a lot more then two counts.” “Yeah, but there’s no grandfather clause for abuse before ‘96. So everything Holt did to Evan up until the time he was 16 is inadmissible.” The ADA explained. “So this sick bastard gets only two counts?” He grumbled “I’m going to go watch some more with Munch.” He walked out, and Monique took it up “And everything over 17 is..” “Consensual. And that’s only one year of what happened to him.” Ben groaned even more “This Mijo didn’t deserve this Cap.” “Right now that’s all we have, Ben.” He went back to Munch, and tears dropped down his cheek. “Hey, what’s goin on?” Munch asked concerned. “This kid just reminds me of my brother.” “That’s gotta be rough.” “Let’s just watch this.” Ben sighed. Later, Captain Cragen walked in the door to Ben sitting against the desk and John sitting in his chair. He asked “You both still here?” John said “Yeah.” Ben rubbed his eyes. “Can you both sleep?” Ben truthfully complained “No. every time I close my eyes I see those tapes. Every frame.” “Go home, the both of you.” “Yeah, back to dead people...homicide.” John sasses. He adds “it’s much more clear cut. Simple. Back to photographs.” “Bodies bent, broken.” “Bodies that don’t talk back to you...look at you.” “You don’t get attached.” “Exactly.” “Of course, uh, you retired in Baltimore. A few months later, found yourself here. Another squad room, another case.” “This time, I’ll do a better job quitting.” “Oh, yeah, running’s good.” “I don’t need this.” “Go home John, Go home Ben. Take care of yourselves.” Snores suddenly floated up at the two men’s ears, and they looked at the youngest man in the room. He was sleeping peacefully all the sudden, and Cragen chuckled “Looks like us old fogies put our youngest member to sleep.” “Of course we did.” John said with a wry smile. “Put him on my couch over there?” Cragen asked “Probably. I’d hate to wake him up and make him go home, but are you sure us two old fogies can pick up the young lad?” John joked. They with some struggles lifted Ben up, and put him on Cragen’s couch. “I’ve got two more tapes to watch, I’ll keep Moore company.” John offered. “Alright. But only two more tapes.” Cragen walked out, and John turned on the TV. Ben woke up and he groaned, his muscles hurt. Wait, that wasn’t his wall. That looked like the wall of his captain’s office he was so fond of staring at. He stumbled out, and ran into Olivia. She greeted “Good morning Sleepyhead, coffee’s on your desk. Cragen didn’t want to wake you up and make you go home.” He grinned “Thank you.” He grabbed the coffee, and walked up to Elliot and The ADA who seemed to be in discussion about Evan. He asked “How’s my Mijo doing?” Elliot grimly told Ben “He got kicked out and fired.” “Oh man, poor kid.” “This kid shut down at 8 years of age.” Elliot continued his discussion with the ADA. “I do like to do a courtroom prep.” The ADA said thoughtfully “I’ll be there for the prep, he kind of likes me.” Ben offered. Later, he chuckled as he saw Evan hit the hammer on the judges stand. He reminisced on when he had to do his own courtroom prep and he re-enacted Judge Judy. He walked in with Elliot and saw that John was in a funk. He sat across him and asked “Everything alright?” John asked “Do you both think it’s a conscious choice?” “What, Holt?” Elliot asked. “What are you talking about?” Ben questioned. “Yeah. Holt.” John confirmed. “What makes a perp a perp?” Elliot assured “Who cares? A perp is a perp.” John explained “Some people say that our frontal lobe is our body’s armor against impulses.” “Oh, please. Don’t get into that conspiracy stuff.” Ben scoffed. Elliot spectated “Okay, Holt has a bad lobe.” “Think He was abused?” “You know, John. I don’t really care.” “It’s just another excuse, as far as I can see.” Ben added. “This guy hurt a lot of kids. That’s what I care about.” Elliot stated. “What’s going on with you?” Ben questioned, concerned. “I got something to show the both of you.” He remonstrated. Ben and Elliot stood in front of the TV, watching Holt, Evan, and Jonathan. He growled “That sick bastard.” “What the hell.” He stood in the squad room as Elliot and John explained the situation. “Hasn’t this kid been through enough already?” Monique asked. Privately, Ben agreed with her. Olivia disagreed “How can you say that? You, who when we watched those tapes, were ready to throttle the guy.” “You were the one telling Evan that everything was going to be okay!” “It is okay, if he’s the victim, not the abuser.” “He’s both.” John stated. “Well who’s next? Evan hurts another kid, and we are responsible.” Cragen put out there. “Give it a few years, we’ll have another Holt on our hands.” Olivia confirmed. “How can you guarantee that, Benson? Not all abused children turn out to be serial abusers.” Ben questioned. “Well, the same laws that bind Holt bind Evan, too.” Cragen spoke. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. “Mark, it’s Don Cragen. I think you better get down here right away.” Soon, Ben stood in the interview room listening to Elliot, The ADA and Cap interview Evan. “Larry said that Jonathan didn’t feel the music. He said ‘How can you play a piece about longing when you haven’t felt that?” Evan confessed “Jonathan was playing The Entertainer.” Elliot barked. “It’s the way I learned how to play.” “What are you going to do with your talent now? Look at me. Look at me.” Evan looked at Elliot, like a obedient puppet. “How many times did this happen?” Elliot questioned “Once, that’s it.” Evan answered. “Don’t lie to me.” “That was the only time.” “You committed a crime.” Ben scolded. “I deserve to be punished.” “You want to still testify tomorrow?” The ADA asked. Evan slowly nodded. “You’re going to be arraigned this afternoon.” Cragen informed. “Am I going to jail?” “We could probably make a deal.” Ben walked out, ahead of Elliot and Cragen. He was glad Evan was going to get a deal, because it was a vicious cycle. Ben got up from sitting on the bed, and Evan asked “You hate me, don’t you?” “I don’t hate you Mijo.” “What Elliot said at the dinner that night about-“ “That was before.” “Look, what happened to you is terrible. I look at you and I try seeing that little child being abused. Only uh..” “Only now you see an abuser.” “Yeah. You bet my ass that I do. I see a guy, that if you ever came near my little brother..” Evan nodded. He rummaged through his duffel bag, still in stony silence. Ben sat on the court bench, waiting next to Elliot. “115 years.” Ben entered the office when he heard Jonathan’s father “This is not justice.” “Sir, this goes back to Holt.” He then walked out with Elliot, because Elliot was going to go have a little chat with Evan. Ben waited at his desk for Elliot to come back. “He refused to withdraw his guilty plea.” “Guess he’s finally feeling remorse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y’all that this has been cut short, I’ll post Ben’s Psychological Evalution chapter tomorrow. I’m just really busy.


	4. Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SV Unit gets interviewed with a Psychologist. Ben’s interview doesn’t go well.

Cragen announced “Alright people, listen up! One Police Plaza’s latest directive: biyearly psychological evaluations.”

“Oh great.” Ben groaned

“Biyearly for Bipolars.” John said sarcastically. 

“Toward this illustrious goal, they have picked one of the highest-stress units as the lucky guinea pig for this pilot program.” Cragen continued

“Let me guess, us?” Ben sighed. 

“Not us!” Monique blurted. 

“Us. So if you would please fill out this multiple-choice form, you will be receiving your appointment times from our resident psychologist. Any questions?” Cragen confirmed. 

“Will this go on our permanent record?” John asked. 

“Everything will be confidential, John.”

“Confidential, my ass.” Ben snorted. 

“Yeah, but at the risk of sounding like John, what is their angle with this thing? I mean, can you flunk it? And if so, then what happens?” Elliot asked. 

Cragen admitted “I don’t really know.”

“So, they may not be as confidential as you claim they are, Cap.” Ben summed up. 

“Ok, so, uh, who goes first?” Benson questioned

“I do. The blind leading the blind.” Cragen answered. 

“What do you want to bet they just slapped a new cover on the on Minnesota Multiphasic?” John sarcastically complained

“Do you believe this?” Elliot ranted. 

“Shrinks get shrunk. Maybe we could use a little.” Olivia stated 

“Heh, Shrunken Shrinks. Wonder what their little tiny heads would be like.” Ben jokes. 

Olivia saw a man walking in and called out, “Hi, how can I help you?”

The graying man said “uh, yes, they tell me that to report sex crime here.” in a thick accent. 

“Okay, why don’t you come have a seat right here.” Olivia commanded. 

“Okay, go ahead.” Ben encouraged. 

“We’re listening.” Olivia coaxed. 

“Um, I have a fruit stand on Lex and 78th street. Out of nowhere, two boys run up, grab bananas and take off.” The Man relayed 

“That doesn’t sound like a sex crime to me unless you mean you sell dicks?” Ben sarcastically said. 

Olivia glared at Ben and spoke “That sounds like a robbery. “

“Oh no, no, no!” The man protested.   
“You see, when I’m angry, I curse in my native tongue. “

“That’s funny, I curse in my native language, Pig Latin.” Ben deadpanned. 

Elliot questioned “Which is what? Hungarian? Romanian?” 

“Romanian.” The man confirmed. “And then this woman grabs me and begs me to help her. Also in Romanian.” 

“What was wrong?” Olivia asked. 

“A man- she is trapped in this situation she cannot, uh, escape from. It does not translate well, but there is abuse.” 

“Physical or Sexual?” 

“I think both.” 

“What’s her name?” Stabler interrupted. 

“She does not tell me that.” 

“Do you know where she lives?” 

“She does not tell me that either.”

Elliot glanced at the man while Ben asked “That is strange. Why wouldn’t she tell you that if she needed help?” 

“Uh...she hands me this.” He handed the piece of paper to Ben. He unfolded it, and read “Constanta Codrescu.” 

“She says ‘Tell her she was right. I need help.’ And then she takes off.” 

“What time did all this happen?” Elliot asked. 

“Three days ago.” 

“Why wait so long?” Ben asked 

Later, the man described “Big, Big Brown eyes.” 

“Like Olivia’s?” Ben whispered. He really liked Olivia’s eyes. 

“Here you go.” Monique offered the man some coffee. 

“Oh, thank you. Thank you very much.” The man took it gratefully. 

“Okay, let me see if I get this straight. Some girl is being sexually abused by some guy, somewhere in Manhattan.” Cragen summarized. 

“Something like that.” Elliot confirmed. 

“Mm-hmm. Do we at least have a description?”

“He’s giving it right now to the sketch artist” Ben piped up.

“Well what’s the take on this guy?” 

“Name is Mircha Gabrea. Guy seems fluid enough. Came back to the states a few years back. He’s a fruit vendor. Never been in trouble. Stabler informed.

“The only reason why he came in at all was to shut his wife up. Apparently he let the story slip and the wife wouldn’t lay off until he did something about it.” Olivia pointed out. 

“Okay, assuming he’s on the up-and-up, his do we know that the girl is?” Cragen asked. 

“Thousands of women are abused every day by their lesser halves and never say a word about it. I mean, we have to at least check it out.”

“What if Woodward and Bernstein had blown off ‘Deep Throat’ as a prank phone call?” Munch questioned. 

“Well, prank call or not, it’s three days cold now.” 

“Maybe not. We should check the name on the paper out.” Ben pointed out. 

“Sorry I don’t recognize her.” The woman lied, as Ben, Elliot, and Olivia stood in the apartment. 

“Constanta Codrescu isn’t a very common name.” Elliot spoke

“What do you think that the odds are that this girl would pull that name out of thin air?” Ben added

“She’s my niece. We’re not close.” Constanta grunted 

“Well, are you close enough to know her name?” Olivia asked. 

“Ilena. Ilena Codrescu.” 

“Why’d you lie to us about knowing her?” Ben interrogated as Elliot began to take notes.

“Where I come from, the less you tell police, the better.”

“Well, where you come from, She’s not in trouble but she may be in trouble here. And, if she is, we’d like to help her. Now, Ms. Codrescu...is this your niece?” Olivia explained, picking up a picture frame. 

“Yes.”

“Do you mind if we borrow this?” Ben asked. 

“Go ahead. It’s of no use.” 

“She reached out to you. You must know where she is?” 

“I don’t. I haven’t seen her in three years, since she first came here.” 

“And how’d she get here?” Elliot questioned. 

“On a student visa.” 

“Which School?” 

“NYU. That’s when we went our separate ways. I’m sorry, but my shift starts soon.” 

“Okay, uh, look. I’m going to give you my card. If there’s anything that you think of that may help us find her, please give us a call.” Olivia offered. 

The three of them walked out of the apartment, and Olivia bemoaned “We should’ve pressed her harder.”

“That woman is definitely holding something back.” Ben agreed. 

“Well, We are not the Romanian secret police.” Elliot pointed out. 

“Yet, we are the American secret police. Busting sex crimes and people’s dirty little secrets regarding sex and abuse.” Ben countered. 

“At least we got a name and a photo out of it.” He called someone and spoke “Hey, it’s Detective Stabler. I want you to run a database check on Ilena, I-L-E-N-A, Codrescu. No, C-o. Codrescu. Yeah, and if you don’t get a hit, check NYU. Thanks.” 

He added “Unless she flunked out or quit, that’s where she should be.” 

Olivia spoke “I’m going to get Munch on it.” 

“He’ll probably have a new conspiracy theory to tell us about Ilena when we get back.” Ben snorted. 

Ben showed a photo around, and asked “Have you seen this woman?” 

“No.”

“Sorry pal, no.”

He heard Elliot call out “Hey! Balloon guy knows our guy.” He walked over with Olivia. 

“Sir, excuse me. Uh, you sure that it was her?” Olivia politely asked. 

“I never forget a paying customer, except she’s dropped a few pounds since that picture.” 

“Yeah? You ever seen her with anyone?”  
Ben questioned. 

“Make you a giraffe, on the house.” He grabbed a blue balloon. 

“Sir, have you ever seen her with anyone?” Olivia repeated the question. 

“Of course, a little girl. About eight or nine. Excuse me. Hey, here we go, kid.” 

“Take another look.” Elliot said. 

“This woman is 21 years old. She couldn’t possibly have an eight or nine-year old.” Olivia stated. 

“Not her own, American. Hey, you’re in the heart of nanny central here. Ka-Ching! Aww, you’re a tough crowd.” 

“We’re Sex Crimes Detectives, of course we’re a tough crowd.” Ben pointed out. 

Elliot asked “When was the last time you saw her?”

“Yesterday.” The clown answered. 

“Yesterday?” Cragen asked.

“Yes, and he even remembered her accent.” Olivia answered.

“He also remembered her being serene.” Elliot pointed out. 

“She didn’t strike him as being under the least bit of stress.” Ben added. 

“So, three days ago, she’s slipping some fruit vendor an S.O.S, and then yesterday  
She’s just strolling though a park with a kid.” Cragen stated

“She could be acting happy and serene in public.” 

“So, what, case closed?” Monique asked. 

“No.” Cragen answered. “No, it’s not closed. Five of my top detectives just washed an entire day on a wild-goose chase. That’s 40 combined man-hours. I want this girl in here explaining herself.” 

“Homicide just caught a dump job off the Henry Hudson. Your card was in the victim’s pocket, Liv.” Elliot announced. 

“Benson and Stabler, Go. Moore, stay.” Cragen ordered. 

Later, Cragen asked “How did the killer inject her under the tongue without any signs of a struggle?” 

Ben hypothesized “Maybe it was someone she trusted, like maybe Ilena.” 

“He sedated her.” Elliot suggested.

“It still doesn’t play. She hears her niece is in trouble, beelines to this guy and then has a friendly, albeit spiked, drink with him?” Cragen said. 

“That’s the part that doesn’t make sense, why would she go to this guy? And who is he?” Ben questioned. 

“Will I guess so, because two hours after we give her this message, she’s dead.” Elliot countered. 

“We should have pressed her harder.” Olivia mourned. 

“I took the liberty of contacting Interpol. The Victim’s brother, Ilena’s father, was also murdered back in Romania.” John informed. 

“When?’ Elliot asked. 

“ ‘89. During the Ceasescu regime.”

“Two years before everything went to shit for Romania.” Ben realized. 

“Well. That’s an awful big gap for a connection, don’t you think?” Elliot spoke. 

“Not when you consider the timing. People assume that the good guys over threw Ceausescu, but it was ‘Hello , new boss, same as the old boss.’ big time.” John answered. 

“Maybe the Codrescu family knew where the bodies were buried.” Monique spoke.

“So, killer follows them from Romania, Constanta is about to squeal on something, and then killer kills her to cover up something.” Ben suggested

“Trust me- whatever happened to these two women started there. All roads lead to Romania.” John said.

“Well, that may be so, John. But what do you say we start in Murray Hill?” Cragen asked. 

“Look at this. She didn’t even finish her tea.” Olivia pointed out. 

“Well, I don’t think she was killed here but let’s bag it up before we leave.” Elliot states. 

Ben called out “Got an address book. It’s open to the Cs.” 

“Please tell me we have an address for Ilena Codrescu.” Olivia begged. 

“No, but the page where it would fall alphabetically is missing.” 

“Okay, so let’s keep looking.” 

Monique shouted “You guys in here?” 

“No!” Elliot responded. 

“Canvass of the first floor was a colossal wash.” John stated. 

“Yeah. Not many people home. The lady in 1-D, though, vaguely remembers the victim. She never saw the niece though. 

“Maybe you’ll have better luck with her work.” Olivia asked. 

“Do you mean the slave labor factory?” Ben responded. 

“Nope.” 

“We’ll take it from here, though guys.” 

“Cafe’ Prahova. Soviet bloc expats plotting coup d’etats over bowls of goulash?” John asked with a suspicious look. 

Monique rolled her eyes, and sighed “My partner.” 

Olivia looked at her sympathetically “We have one of those too, right Elliot?” 

Elliot chuckled and nodded.

Ben called out “Well, at least he uses his own brain.”

Olivia called back “Shut up, Ben,” 

Later, Olivia apologized “Hey. I’m sorry I’m late.” 

Elliot asked “how’d it go?” 

“A cakewalk.”

Ben groaned “Now it’s my turn. Pray for me.” 

He headed to the elevator, and soon he was in the Psychologist’s office. 

“Hello there, Mr. Moore. Have a seat.” 

He sat down and smiled, “Hey there, I am Ben Moore and you are?” 

“That’s not important, Mr. Moore. Do you understand what we are doing today?” 

“A psychological interview.” 

“Yes, so I’m going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer honestly. First one, I see you requested to be assigned to SVU? Why?” 

“You see on your form I checked yes for has any one of your family members been raped, has any one of your family members been murdered, has any one of your family members been a victim of a crime, and has any one of your family members been kidnapped? Well, the thing is I’m a sibling of someone who’s had all of these things happen to them. I believe you’ll recognize the name. James Moore, back in 1987 when I was 15. They never found his body.” 

“And How has that affected your job?”

“It hasn’t.” 

“Do you get the urge to have sex, gamble, drink, or smoke?”

“I smoke.” 

“How often?” 

“Depends on the week. Maybe one week I smoke a whole pack, the next I don’t smoke at all.” 

“Let’s move on to a different topic. I see you served in the army during Desert Storm. How has that impacted you?” 

“It hasn’t impacted me.” 

“Then you went to college at CUNY Law School out on Long Island. It says here that you had two referrals for discipline, both for fighting with other students. Want to tell me about that?”

“They attacked me, I fought back. May I go?” 

She nodded, and Ben walked out 

“Her aunt had been murdered.” Olivia finished. 

“Ooh! Are we talking about Ilena?” Ben asked.

“Yup.”

“Continue.”

Elliot spoke “Nothing, not a blink.” 

John muttered “Stepford Nanny.” 

“The only time she registered on the emotional chart was at the thought of dinner being late.” Olivia added. 

“It’s the Stockholm syndrome.” The Psychologist piped up. 

“Brain Washing?” Cragen questioned. 

She nodded.

Munch informed “1973- four hostages were taken during a botched bank robbery attempt in Stockholm. Sweden. When the SWAT team tried to rescue them, they actively resisted.” 

She continued “After only six days of captivity, and when they were finally rescued, they not only refused to testify against their captors but they helped raise money for their legal defense.”

“Are you saying we have another Patty Hearst on our hands?” Cragen asked. 

“Doesn’t take much as you think to brain wash a person. Isolation, threats of death, violence, and then random acts of kindness. In as little as 72 hours, a person’s psyche can be completely broken down.”

“Ilena was there three years.” Benson stated

“Well, if that’s what really happened to her, she’s not going to be of any help. You’ve got to go back there and find out what’s going on in that house.” Cragen realized. 

Ben walked alongside Elliot and Olivia as they interviewed the neighbors. 

“Decent, loving parents.” 

“I guess it sounds awful.” 

“She’s been here a year.”

Ben blurted “Are you sure She’s been here a year?” 

“Positive.” He took a glance at Olivia and was met with her own shocked face. “We need to talk to Mr. Marrow.” He spoke. 

“He’s a corporate type, uh investment banker I think.” 

He walked in with Elliot and Olivia as Mr. Marrow ordered “Sit.” Olivia and Elliot sat on the chair and couch, and he deadpanned “I’d rather stand, along with my dignity, you corporate bat.”

“Alright then, you sure? The couch is comfortable.” 

“I’d rather stand.” 

“Ilena told me about her aunt. It’s tragic. We didn’t even know she had a relative here, so I don’t know how I can help. We never met.” 

“You never met Ilena’s aunt?” Elliot clarified. 

“No, Sir.” 

“Ah, how’d you meet Ilena?” Ben interrogated. 

“I was in Romania, consulting on some privatization issues.” 

“A nightmare.” 

Randolph chuckled “You couldn’t imagine. Ilena wanted to come to the states, and we needed a nanny for my daughter. If only all mergers were that easy.” 

“She’s been with you three years?” Olivia asked. 

“Yeah, I guess it has been. Listen, you’re probably sore after a day of working...”

Ben interrupted “Your neighbors say that they’ve only noticed Ilena this past year.”

“My neighbors? Well this is New York. I bet you couldn’t say squat about your neighbors.” 

“I know she has a girlfriend.” 

“Your neighbors are very observant, and they’re positive that Ilena’s only been with you this past year so... can you explain that?” Benson added. 

“Louise?”

Louise answers “Yes Sir?”

“What did we discuss about the blinds?” 

“You like them halfway drawn during the afternoon.” 

“And what time is it now?” 

“3:30, Mr. Morrow.” 

“Could you adjust them, please?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Could you do that now, Louise?” 

He suddenly changed the subject “I have an afternoon full of meetings. Is there anything else?” 

“Yeah, one question. Where were you Monday night 4:00 to 6:00?” Ben asked 

“Um..” He opened his planner “In corporate negotiations with 4 corporate lawyers.” 

“That’s all.” 

The three detectives began to head out when Olivia suddenly stopped, and said “You have something on your suit.” She picked up a hair, and they continued out. 

Ben complimented “Nice move with that hair sample collection.”

“Did you like it, El?” 

“Yeah.” He then got a call, and answered “Stabler. Good, what do you got? What’s that? Thanks a lot.” 

“What?” 

“Toxicology just came back. Constanta was killed with Beuthanasia.” 

“Not to be stupid or anything, but should I know what that is?” Ben asked nervously. 

“It’s what they use to put animals to sleep.” 

The three detectives looked at each other, and Ben spoke “Guess it’s time to interview Mrs. Morrow.” 

The three detectives walked into the animal hospital room. 

Mrs. Morrow said “Come on, Sweetie.” 

“Mrs. Morrow, we understand that you work Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Where were you last Monday?” Olivia questioned

“Home.” 

“Did Ilena have any visitors that day?” Ben asked. 

“No.” 

“Did your husband come home at any point?” Elliot interrogated. 

“No. Barry, can I have some help here?” 

Barry walked over, and started helping with the animal.

“How are things working out with Ilena?” Ben asked. 

“Oh, it works. We have a routine. Uh.. my husband can explain it better. Oh. Dropped it.” 

“Do you and Ilena get along?” Elliot questioned. 

“My husband selected her to help me. Barry?” 

“How close is your husband to Ilena?” Olivia asked

“You should talk to my husband.” 

“Dr. Morrow, we have a hit and run.” A man called. 

“Oh. I should go. Barry, can you?” 

Barry answered “Yeah.” 

“It’s a very nice facility you have here.” Elliot complimented. 

“Yep, we got our own O.R, recovery rooms..”

“Pharmacy?” Olivia spoke. 

“Yeah. It’s um, down the hall there.” 

“It’s all computerized, I suppose. So the D.E.A can monitor you?” 

“Well, the monitoring is not as stringent as with humans, of course.” 

“Not too many poodles become crackheads.” Elliot joked. 

“How about the vets?” Ben faltered 

“Um.. look I-I really have to do a rectal, so..” 

“Sure. Yeah, by all means. I’ll tell you what. You give us a call if Uh, you think of anything you want to tell us.” 

“Sure.” 

Ben stood in the interview room, waiting behind Elliot, Barry, and Olivia. 

“So. Had the inventory been fudged?” Elliot asked. 

“Vets are under a lot of pressure. So when tranquilizers like Valium and Ketamine go missing, it’s just the nature of the business.” 

“But...?” Olivia pushed 

“Beuthanasia is another thing entirely.” 

“So did Mrs. Morrow take some from the animal hospital?” Ben asked. 

“Yeah. A few months ago. I couldn’t figure out why, it’s a lethal drug.” 

“You sure it’s Beuthanasia?” Elliot questioned. 

“Yeah, the stuff’s bright pink. There’s no mistaking it.” 

“Well, shall we go bring our esteemed Mrs. Morrow in?” 

“You took a lethal drug home from work?” Ben asked in disbelief. 

“The same lethal drug that killed Constanta.” Elliot added. 

“That was for me.” She grumbled. 

“Suicidal much?” Ben asked. “That’s a fucking lethal drug and you took it home from work.” 

Olivia prodded “Why? Because your husband was having sex with Ilena right under your nose?” 

Ben agreed “Likely.” 

“Sexuality is about reaching our limits and transcending them.” 

“So did your husband ‘transcend’ Ilena’s aunt? Is that what happened? She confronted him, he killed her?” Elliot queried. 

“No.” 

“We understand that you want to protect your husband.” Olivia coaxed. 

“That woman showed up at the door, threatened him, threatened our routine. I knew what I had to do.”

“And what was that?” Ben inquired

“I calmed her down. I gave her tea.” 

“You drugged her.” 

“With a injection of Beuthanasia as a chaser?” Olivia questioned. 

“Your idea or your husbands?” Stabler asked. 

“It’s like putting a animal down. You have to disassociate.” 

“Mrs. Morrow, did your husband tell you to kill Constanta?”

“He didn’t have to tell me anything.”

Ben stood outside the door, waiting with Elliot as Olivia banged on the door calling out “Police! Last chance!” Elliot then broke the door open, and they entered. 

Elliot spoke “You smell that?” 

Ben remarked “Upstairs.” He ran up the steps, Olivia and Elliot close behind. 

Elliot shrieked “What are you doing?!?” as they walked in on Randolph burning photos. He snatched him on the shirt collar and pulled him away from the fire.

Ben remarked “That bitch must’ve warned her.” 

He looked at the pictures that Olivia fished out of the fire, and Olivia spoke “Elliot.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Look at this.” 

“We’re going to need warrants for those.” 

“Let’s at least get him out of here.” Ben spoke. 

“Where is she?” Elliot demanded. 

“She’s gone.” Randolph answered. 

Ben tried to restrain himself, he didn’t want to get in trouble for using deadly force.

“She’s not coming back.”

Ben clenched his teeth. That bastard! 

Elliot called out “Ilena!?!” 

The three detectives began searching the house, calling her name. 

Suddenly Elliot called out “Moor! Liv! Get me something, we got a padlock.” 

Liv grabbed a wrench

“That’s good.” 

“Here.” 

“Let’s get in, if she’s in there I’m going to kill him.” Ben threatened. 

It opened to reveal a shelf of torture devices, and Ben cursed “SHIT!” 

Elliot spoke “Looks like our friend is going to interrogation.”

Liv asked in the cold interrogation room “Where is she?” 

“Who?” Randolph asked obliviously. 

“The girl you’re torturing in all those photos.” 

“Honey, I’d like a mineral water, no ice.” 

“Looks like you’re not getting your mineral water, pal.” Ben growled. 

She continued “And I’d like your balls in a blender, but ain’t life a bitch.” 

Ben chuckled, he was beginning to fall for her. 

“You know, I said it would be all right if you keep me company while I waited for my attorney but perhaps I’ll have a little quiet time now.” 

“I’ve got some typing to catch up on.” Olivia left the room and Ben growled “You know, for a rich pretty boy, I didn’t take you to be such a wuss.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have called her ‘Honey.” Elliot suggested. He chuckled “Women. I’ve been trying to break her in for a long time now with Moore. It’s too bad he’s gotten attached to her.” 

“Well, maybe if you weren’t such a son of a bitch wanting her for yourself, I wouldn’t have.” 

“I’d recommend the rack.” Randolph suggested. 

“Sounds painful.” 

“It’s excruciating. You have to be careful though. You can cut off circulation, cause permanent damage.” 

“Is that so?” Elliot questioned. 

“”It has to be consensual, like it is with Ilena.” 

A knock sounded on the door, and Cragen entered. He announced “Mr. Morrow’s attorney is here.” 

The attorney prodded “Why are the detectives talking to my client after he invoked his right to counsel?” 

Randolph reassured “It’s alright Terence. We were just discussing our common interests. Now let’s get me home in time for dinner.” 

“It gets worse. The hair sample from the rug? Not his. It’s the wife’s.” Cragen informed. 

“We need that warrant now.” Elliot shouted

“Let’s go.” Olivia spoke. 

“She’s still alive.” Ben said. 

“Kept using the present not past tense when talking about her. She is, not was” Elliot added

“Now all we got to do is find her.” 

“Yeah, before she dies.” 

Ben walked in the hospital, “You’re telling me she took Special K?”

He stood on the other side of Olivia as Elliot and she interviewed the wife.

Ben sat down at his desk, waiting for John and Elliot to get out of the interview with Randolph. He helped Olivia and Monique comb through the pictures, when Elliot called out “Olivia! Ben!” 

Olivia asked “Did he break?”

“No, but I think he tipped his hand. Now we’re sure all of these pictures were taken in the house, right?” 

“Yeah. I think so, except for this one. This is the only one I can’t place.” 

“There’s no point of reference for location in it. Just that corner of rug near the opening.” Ben added 

“It’s the rug Constanta was rolled in.” Olivia realized.

“Okay, where’s the confession from his wife? She took it out of the bedroom.” Elliot called out. 

“She’s been there the whole time, bastard!” Ben cursed. 

“That’s impossible! The cops have been all over that place!” Monique argued. 

Ben rushed out along with Olivia and Elliot. 

Elliot sighed “There ain’t nowhere else but here.” 

“Ilena, talk to us.” Olivia begged. 

“Come on, Ilena. It’s safe now.” Ben encouraged. 

“Where are you?” 

“It’s got to be the bed.” Elliot concluded. 

“Oh. Let’s go.” 

“Ready to go up?” Elliot asked, Olivia and Ben ready to lift the bed up. 

Olivia called out “Ilena, can you hear us?” 

“Olivia! Ben!” Elliot called 

“What’d you find?” Ben asked 

“What do you got?” Olivia questioned

“I have no idea.” He answered. 

“What’s that?” 

“Something there.” 

“Come on.” Ben begged. 

“Pull up!” Olivia commanded. 

“Ben, Elliot. There’s something.” 

“Pull this.” Ben suggested. 

“Pull it!” 

With a great tug, they pulled out a box revealing Ilena. 

“Oh my fucking god.” Ben swore, as Olivia said “Oh, my god.” 

“She’s alive.” 

They opened the box, and Ben asked “Can you hear us?” 

“Call an ambulance!” Olivia ordered. 

Elliot dialed as Olivia encouraged “It’s okay sweetheart. Get up. It’s okay.” 

“Tell him I didn’t do anything.” Ilena begged. 

“We won’t. He’s gone for good, Ilena.” Ben promised. 

“I-I didn’t make a sound, I swear! I didn’t do anything!”

“It’s okay, we’re getting you out of here. Ilena, it’s over. Shh..” Olivia said calmly. 

“I didn’t do anything!”

“It’s over, he’s gone.” Ben spoke honestly. 

Cragen sat on his desk chair, when Audrey banged on the door and asked “Do you have a minute?”

“Yeah. Come on in.”

Audrey walked in, closing the door behind them. Cragen asked “How goes the witch hunt?” 

“Well, I’ve seen everybody.”

“You find any bed welters or cross dressers?” 

She chuckled “No. I found a commensurate level of stress and neuroses that one would expect in this field of work, for the most part.” 

“For the most part?” 

“The purpose of this program is to identify detectives that are perilously close to a meltdown. It’s not to punish them, but to protect the public from them as well as themselves.” 

“You can’t be saying you found someone at that stage in my unit.” 

“I did, and I’m afraid I have to recommend that they be removed from duty...immediately.” 

Cragen looked through the window, watching his detectives talk with each other and joke. 

“Who?” 

“Moore, Jefferies, and Stabler.”


	5. Wrong is Right

“Captain Cragen, one of your detectives reports while barhopping, picking up a suspect and having sex with him. Another confesses to fantasies about killing suspects. A third admits to a history of violence and a smoking addiction. Just what kind of unit are you running, Captain?” scolded the head of the commission. 

“I was told that, Uh, whatever the results, that um, of these psych evaluations were going to be kept private. Uh, Doctor-Patient Privilege is inviolable.” Cragen defended

“Promiscuity, Addiction, and fantasies of murder? Detectives Jeffries, Moore, and Stabler will undergo further evaluation and will submit formal explanations to this committee. Prosecutor A.D.A Cabot has been exclusively assigned to adjudicate SVU cases. You will apprise A.D.A Cabot of your case file ASAP.” 

“If I...”

“Robbery Unit Next!” 

Ben walked in, shrugging his coat off when Cragen barked “Jeffries! My office.” angrily and he sighed “Cragen sounds pissed. Better hurry Monique.”

He engaged with Munch “What do you reckon it’s about? Maybe something to do with the re-evaluation?” 

“Probably.” 

He watched Stabler walk in, wearing vacation gear and Munch quipped “Jimmy Buffet in town?” 

“I was taking Maureen home from the beach. See two Unis fighting this fire out by Black Bank Marsh. I stop to help. Turns out to be a body, Gunshot wound to the head, flames leaping off the crotch. My daughter sees the whole thing.” 

Ben looked concerned for Maureen, as Munch asked “She all right?”

“I don’t know. Kathy picked her up. I was on scene all night.”

“In Queens?”

“Mm...Dump job. Looks like the victim was shot in his westside apartment.” 

“Elliot.” Cragen barked. Ben shivered, knowing he was up next. 

“Off to a scene.”

“NOW!” 

Monique walked up, with a subtle eye roll. Munch asked “You okay?”

“No. I’m on desk duty.” 

Ben spoke “Are you telling me those who screwed up in the psych evaluation get desk duty?”

She continued “We have to explain ourselves to the Morris Commission.”

“There’s no way in hell I’m talking about whatever bone the Morris commission is wanting to pick.” 

Elliot walked out and Cragen called out “Moore.” 

“I’m supposed to be heading to a scene with Elliot.” 

“Not anymore. In my office, now.” 

Ben walked in to the office and Cragen immediately questioned “What on earth possessed you to tell the shrink you smoked a pack a week and your history of violence?”

“Hold up. I don’t smoke a entire pack a week. How much I smoke depends on the week. Last time I smoked a pack was when Jamie was kidnapped, raped on camera, and murdered. I only smoke a cigarette a week now, and has been so since I started in the NYPD. I do not have a history of violence, I got into a couple fights in College and killed a couple people in Desert Storm but that’s it.” 

“You are on desk duty, you have to get ready to explain yourself to the Morris Commission.” 

“Why the hell do they have a problem with me smoking! I know a few alcoholic cops, and they admitted they were in re-evaluation. Morris Commission did shit.” 

“I don’t know, Moore. But orders are orders.” 

“Fine.” 

He stormed out of the office and slumped at his desk. Jefferies looked sympathetic at him and asked “Desk Duty too?”

“Yup. All because I smoke.” 

“That’s stupid.”

“Agreed. How come Elliot gets to go to crime scenes and he got scolded by Cragen?”

“Life’s not fair, Ben.”

Munch walked in and told Jefferies “You and I, Radial Velocity. Ben, you’re staying here.”

“Aww man!”

Soon, Ben packed up and headed home to his lonely apartment. He really hated desk duty. 

In the morning, Ben walked in when Monique reported “According to the M.E, Andrew Croft was killed by a Point 38 slug. Burning was post mortem.” 

Cragen interrogated “You got a weapon?” 

“No, weapon hasn’t turned up yet but Croft owned a .38.” 

“What about the boy?”

“I bet you he’s our killer.” Ben put in his two cents. 

Olivia answered “Still Missing, along with Croft’s Lexus.” 

“Maybe the kid is dead.” Munch theorized. 

“Why do you say that?” Cragen asked. 

“My contact at the “G” says that Croft’s supervisor, Craig Prince is being looked at for kickbacks.” 

“So what?” Elliot spoke

“He’s corrupt, Andrew finds out. Threatens to tell the cops. Prince puts a hit on him. Only problem is the kid, so they kill him too. Dump the bodies in two different spots.” Ben speculated. 

“Well, Maybe Croft had evidence. Maybe Croft was involved and they had a lethal disagreement.” John agreed.

“Looks like a sexual homicide, you two, not an assassination.” Elliot argued 

“Very clever to throw us off track.” 

“God. John, Ben, I’ve got to hand it to you two. I mean, when you two go with a theory, you really go to home with it.” Olivia said.

“You think this stuff doesn’t happen?” 

“Look at the Lincoln Assassination. There were four shooters, one for the president, another for the vice, a third for the Secretary of State, and a back up. For gods sake, Liv. It happens. I’m not full conspiracy nut like John here, but it happens.” Ben insulted.

“Alright, All right. Hey. Hey, hey, come on. Let’s just keep our heads in the game here, alright? Now the connection between Prince and Croft warrants further investigation but in the meantime, we still got a missing kid and until I know otherwise, I’m going to assume he’s still alive. Now, you guys, find the Lexus, find the boy. Munch, Jefferies, let’s find out how good this new A.D.A really is, huh?” Cragen ordered.

Ben followed behind Elliot and Olivia, and they went to the State Police. Soon, they had a warrant out for the car and they headed back to the squad room. Olivia got a call and she finished “Great, thank you.” 

Olivia announced “That was the state police. We located Croft’s Lexus upstate, Millbrook, right outside Poughkeepsie.” 

“Let’s go.” Ben spoke. 

“Croft transferred from Poughkeepsie.” Elliot realized. 

“Locals are surveilling it until we get there.” Olivia informed

“Yay, we’re going on a road trip to Poughkeepsie.” Ben cheered. 

The three detectives combed the car, Ben even getting underneath it to see if there was anything. 

“Blood.” Elliot called out.

“Some down here too. Looks like it stained the trunk and dropped underneath.” Ben agreed 

“Pop it.”

The car was unlocked, and a office spoke “Nobody home. House belongs to Richard and Darlene Sadler. They own a hardware store over on Elm Street. Daughter Denise attends the high school.” 

“Well, looks like we found the girl from “Wherever”. Elliot suddenly picked up a bloody newspaper and then a gun. 

Ben suggested “Now would be a good time to chat with Denise.” 

The principal informed “Denise is in her fourth-period class.” 

“We were hoping she might be able to help us locate Michael Goren.” Olivia stated. 

“Leave the spurs home next time. Great kid, Michael. What do you mean ‘locate’?” 

“He’s been missing since Sunday.” Elliot spoke

“Michael’s not missing. He’s in our mentoring program.” 

“Can you show us where he is?” Ben asked. 

“Let’s go Alex! Nice Job! Good job. Alright everybody. Just like Alex, use the inside of your foot.” Michael cheered. 

“Michael.” The Principal called over. 

“This is about Andrew, isn’t it?”

The three detectives showed their badges, and escorted Michael to a classroom. 

“Do you understand these rights?” Olivia questioned. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you understand that you don’t have to talk to us without your lawyer?” 

“I want to talk.” 

Olivia nodded.

“Go ahead.”

“I killed him. He hit me, I hit him back. First time I did that. He went crazy, got his gun and said he was going to kill me. I tackled him, then I heard this loud pop. When I looked down, he was laying there dead.” 

“Then what?”

“I wrapped him in the sheets and dragged him to the car. Next thing I knew, I was driving back home.” 

“To Millbrook?”

“Yes.”

Ben got up and announced “Michael Goren, you’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” 

The three detectives escorted Michael out in handcuffs to a crowd of high schoolers. 

Ben walked into the squad room alongside Olivia and Elliot, while Cragen was talking to John. 

“Can’t stand letting go of a theory, can you?” Olivia taunted.

“We were wrong, John. Admit it.” Ben spoke ashamed. 

“It’s not theory, Olivia.” John argued. “Confession, next case? I don’t buy it. Heat-of-the-moment murder’s one thing but taking time to set fire to the victim’s crotch? What’d you call that, Elliot?” 

“Sexually Motivated Homicide.” 

“You bet. Prepetrated by a child on a guardian. Textbook except for the little matter of blank pages thanks to Radial Velocity. I want to know where they stand on this deal.” 

“Well me too.” Olivia mused. 

“You two have an appointment.”  
Cragen gestured to Elliot and Ben. 

“Look, Uh, Captain, you know this time of day. Skoda’s office, it’s got to be an hour drive.” Elliot tried to get out of it. 

“Elliot, this is ‘must do’ now, all right?”

“Because of the damn Morris Commission.” Ben groaned. 

“Now the good news is that he’s around the corner doing some outreach work at Christ Church. He’s happy to see you both now. Thank you.”

Ben got up and followed Elliot, wishing Smoking hadn’t gotten him into this mess. 

“I’m not talking to you.” Elliot ranted. 

“Same. It’s the damn Morris Commission’s fault.” Ben agreed.

“Fine. I’ll just sit here.” 

“You know I may lose my job because of the last shrink I talked to?” Elliot ranted

“And that I might be forced to go to rehab even though I only smoke one cigarette a week right now?” Ben vented. 

“Why?” Skoda asked. 

“Because she violated her ethical obligation to keep my confidence.” Elliot continued. 

“Same here. That lady is a bitch.” Ben agreed. 

“If we believe a patient might do violence to someone or themselves, we’re legally bound to..” Skoda tried to inform

“I’ve never done violence to anyone!” Elliot interrupted. 

“I wasn’t going to smoke myself to death! I know I have a history of violence, but I’m perfectly fucking fine!” Ben blurted. 

“Why would she think you both would?” Skoda questioned 

“Because of my brother?” Ben hypothesized. 

“Ask her.” Elliot snarled. 

“Detective Stabler, we’ve talked before. Come on, give me the benefit of the doubt here, will you?”

“I’m sorry. I haven’t slept a lot lately. “

“Why not?”

“I’m worried about losing my job and oh, I’m angry.” 

“At?”

“Are we really going to do this dance again, huh? I mean, what do you want me to say? That I fantasized about killing the perp?”

“Did you?”

“Yeah. You damn bet I did. And this time I fed him my gun and I pulled that trigger.”

Ben started frantically shaking his head no, trying to get Elliot to stop digging himself a bigger hole. 

“Until I caught him and then there he is. H-He’s just a kid. A good kid. He tutors Down’s syndrome children. He’s a straight A student. He’s a star athlete. He’s Millbrook Township’s favorite son. Now, how that jibes with cold blooded murder...”

“How long have you been on the force?” 

“14 years.”

“In all those years, how many murders have actually made sense?”

“None but some I understood.”

“But this one you let get under your skin. Why?”

“This one my daughter saw.”

Skoda turned to Ben  
“Detective Moore, What about your brother?”

“James Moore. 1987. Was all over national news, when they got tapes of him being raped repeatedly. And then one day they got a tape of his murder. No one knows where he was buried. Perp made himself unidentifiable. I smoke to forget.”

Elliot and Ben walked in and Olivia called out “Hey. How’d it go?”

“I talked too much again. Where’s Jeffries?” Elliot grunted. 

“I ended up weeping like a baby.” Ben groaned.

“Her turn on the couch and while you were probing your inner child we did some probing of our own. Sent Croft’s prints to NCIC.” Munch answered.

“You printed the corpse?” Elliot questioned.

“So?”

“And?”

“Nothing.”

“So?”

“I mean nothing.”

“No parking tickets, no birth records. Nothing to prove he even existed before 1991. The year he went to work for Radial Velocity.” Olivia added

“And Desert Storm was in full storm.” Ben realized. “I was serving, because I turned 18 May 1990. Enlisted and served 3 months later. They needed missiles to take out Iraqi Forces.”

“We go through the stuff we got from the search warrant. We find this passport issued from 10 years ago in San Diego. We call the local PD, ask them to run them. Bang, we get a hit.” Munch explained

“But not to Andrew Croft.” Olivia stated

“Then who?” Elliot interrogated.

“George Kazinki, a convicted sexual predator.” Munch answers

“Andrew Croft a.k.a George Kazinski.” Olivia states once again. 

“So this guy was a sexual predator, maybe he did something to Michael.” Ben spoke. 

“‘Little George’ liked little boys.”

After a few hours of searching PD records around America, they ended up with a board full of “Little George.” 

“Is this Little Georgetown or something?” Ben quipped.

“Andrew Croft’s been one busy guy.” Jefferies summarized. 

“Eleven arrests, five aliases, four convictions.” Munch said. 

“How’d you track him?” Cragen asked

“San Diego P.D faxed us his rap sheet. Followed his priors back from there department by department, conviction by conviction.” 

“Only the Feds can erase a file.”

“Radial Velocity is the Feds. That’s why they call it a military-industrial complex.”

“You’re accusing the federal government of sanctioning the sexual abuse of a child. Please tell me you have a motive.”

“US treasury poisoned Alcohol during Prohibition, and people died. I wouldn’t put it past them.” Ben answered. 

“Let’s go, Elliot.” Munch spoke.

“Alright.” 

“I’ll stay and catch up on Paperwork.” Ben spoke. 

Olivia teased “Like you have any. I saw you take a bunch home last night, Moore. Gotta love your work, huh?”

Ben shot back “Says the one who stays up until midnight to get it done.” 

“Anyway, we’re meeting Elliot at Rikers. C’mon.” 

Ben got up and put his coat on and soon they were in the interview room with Elliot. 

“My parents died in a car wreck when I was eight. My only other family I had was Nana. She was old and in a hospital. Andrew offered to take care of me.” Michael spoke 

“Now, you’re Belgian and Andrew’s American. How did you two hook up?” Olivia asked

“Andrew used to hang out at soccer practice.” 

“Whose soccer practice?” Ben interrogated. 

“Mine.”

“And this is when you were eight years old?” Elliot queried.

“Yeah. He and dad worked at NATO in Brussels. Dad was a janitor. He...he was proud of a rocket scientist as his friend. Said I was lucky to have such a important man take an interest in me.” 

“How did he take an interest?” 

“Andrew said I was an natural athlete.” 

“Yeah, we saw your trophies.” Olivia commented. 

“He got me sailing lessons, tennis lessons. My dad couldn’t afford them.” 

“After your parents died, Andrew brought you to America?” Ben pried 

“First, Bosnia, Israel, then Millbrook, I finally made some friends.” 

“Yeah, you even had a girlfriend.” Olivia finished. 

“Denise.” He smiled. 

“Bet you weren’t too happy about leaving her.” 

“I never felt like that about anybody. I mean, not just her, her parents. They felt like a real family.” 

“Michael, did you know that in 1990, Andrew was convicted of sexually assaulting an 11-year old boy?” Elliot enquired. 

“No.” 

“When was the first time he assaulted you?”

“He didn’t. W-what are you talking about?”

“Well, in my experience. Child molesters, they don’t stop. You were a child.” 

“He didn’t touch me!”

“Michael...you were in a bad situation. You’re safe now. You don’t have to lie anymore.” 

“I’m not lying.” 

Ben glared at Elliot, but didn’t step in knowing he was his senior. 

“Michael..”

“I’m not! He..didn’t...touch me. He didn’t.” 

The smug defense attorney came up to them after the interview and smirked “Hey, thanks for the heads up. I think I’ve got a E.E.D defense.”

“And I think I want to punch your face in.” Ben responded. 

“Not unless your client changes his tune.” Elliot said, cross. 

“Are we working for the defense now?” Olivia asked as they walked away. 

“Yeah. You don’t volunteer to do hard time because you’re embarrassed. This kid is hiding something.” 

“Okay, maybe an accomplice.”

“Maybe somebody who scares him more then Andrew.” 

“Maybe another abuser.” Ben added as they headed out of the prison. 

Ben walked in with Olivia after Elliot headed to Cabot’s office, and sat down when Elliot walked in. He announced “We’re headed back to see Michael. A.D.A’s orders.” 

They sat in the interview room, and Olivia brought it up.

“No!” Michael sobbed. 

“Michael, please?” begged his defense attorney.

“No!”

“Michael, Andrew Croft abused at least 11 other children. He’s a sexual predator. Michael, he can’t hurt you now.” Olivia reasoned

“You don’t understand!”

“Make us understand, Mike.” Ben spoke. 

“I won’t..I can’t!” 

“You’re a victim.” Elliot pointed out. 

“No, I’m not! I’m not!” He wailed, swiping papers off the table. Ben ran over, prepared to restrain him.  
“I told you what happened! I will stay in Jail! I will, but please, please leave me alone.” 

Ben shook his head in disappointment. He got up and went home. He walked up and down  
Water Street before walking into his apartment building into 11A. It was a comfortable apartment, but lonely. He reached for a cigarette, knowing that his loneliness was his fault. Suddenly a voice whispered in his head “Don’t smoke. It can kill you sooner, but you need to grow old. You need to get a wife and have kids. Don’t smoke to death.”  
Ben threw away all of his cigarettes that night. 

Captain Cragen walked up and dropped the folders in front of the Morris Commission.  
He spoke “This little boy’s mother stuck his hands on a frying pan until his fingers burned off. This rape victim required 12 hours of surgery to have a steel plate put into her head after her attacker pummeled her with a claw hammer. This one didn’t make it. This one was kidnapped, horrifically raped on film and murdered. His body was never found. His 15 year old brother grew up to become one of the best detectives Manhattan SVU has ever seen. Is there anybody on this panel who doesn’t share Detective Stabler’s anger for the perpetrators, or Detective Moore’s grief and guilt about his brother? These men are good cops. As their commanding officer, I stand with them and every good cop who faces these horrors day after day and has the strength to keep their impulses in check. Now, if you can look at these pictures and not understand that the problem here isn’t Elliot Stabler or Benjamin Moore, is it?”

Ben laid in bed, drawing in his sketchbook when his phone rang.  
“Hello? Excellent! Hey Cap, thank for the helping hand. Bye.” He spoke out loud “Jamie, I got my job back! Morris Commission cleared me. I miss you, and hopefully I can right my wrongs.”


	6. Author’s Note

Hi Everyone,   
This is the author speaking. Recently, I’ve done some thinking and I would like to change this into a one-shot series fic to flesh out my character within the SVU verse more from this point on and play with some ideas I have. I hope you all like the changes I have in place!   
Thank you,   
BigBossG13


	7. Philadelphia Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the captain-ordered Psychological Evaluations in Law and Order SVU: Season 8, Episode 16.

Ben sat in the chair, refusing to make eye contact with the psychologist. The room felt cold, and he regretted ever going along with Olivia and Elliot. It was a bad idea to begin with. Ben looked older, his brown hair slicked back, void of the curls he had back in 1999. 

The psychologist asked “Tell me about Elliot Stabler.” 

Ben answered blandly “Good guy, looks after Liv and I. Brave, willing to put his life down in the line of duty regardless of the circumstances.” 

“Do you trust him?” 

“Always will, and never won’t.” 

“Now tell me about your other partner, Olivia Benson.” 

“She’s strong, smart, brave, and a very good cop. I would trust her with my life, and I know she would do her best to keep everyone safe.” 

“Do you think she’s fit to be a cop?” 

“Yes.” 

Olivia was seated in the chair, having finished answering the questions about Elliot. She wondered considering that she had already answered about Elliot if she was going to have to answer questions about Ben too. 

Rebecca questioned “Tell me about Detective Moore, what’s he like?” 

She thought carefully before enunciating “He’s smart, honorable, courageous, and would die for anyone who was in danger.” 

“Does he ever get too emotional about a case?” 

“Never. He’s always professional, and leaves what’s in his personal life at home.” 

Elliot slouched in the chair, grumpily. He did not trust psychologists, and then his mind wandered to Ben. He wondered how Ben was handling the interview especially since he had been in the same situation as Elliot years ago. 

Suddenly a query infiltrated his ears from Ms. Hendrix, and he groaned. Question after question, when was it going to end? 

“Your opinion of Benjamin Moore?” 

He answered “Honest, straightforward, Good with the perps, and always willing to learn.” 

“Is he ever unprofessional with a victim?” 

“Never.” 

Rebecca Hendrix strode into the Captain’s office, and delivered her assessment. 

“Considering their unique partnership, Detectives Benson, Moore, and Stabler have a degree of mutual reliance and emotional dependence that compromises their effectiveness as police officers.” 

Cragen asked “In other words?” 

“They’re too close, too reliant on their partners.” 

“Are you recommending I split them up?” 

“If you want to lose your three best detectives and the stability of the unit.”

“Stability of the unit?” 

“Their unique dynamics are what make them the three best detectives of the unit, and their partnership. Your case closure rate would go down like crazy if it wasn’t for this unique partnership.”


	8. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of Season 15, Episode 20- Beasts Obsession

Ben had his key in hand, and he stood just outside his apartment fixing his tie like usual, getting ready to get to work at SVU. Then, Ben felt something metal press against his head. 

A rough voice growled “Step away from the door.” 

Ben took two steps back, obedient, because if that was indeed a gun he did not want his brains blown out to heaven come. 

“Remember me?” The voice chuckled, reminiscent of William Lewis’s voice. 

Ben spoke “Who- you’re supposed to be in jail! For what you did to Olivia.” 

“But I am not.” 

The owner of the voice, William Lewis, stepped out of the shadows. He still had his gun trained on Ben and he coldly ordered “Step back inside your apartment.” 

Ben shuffled to the door, the gun still trained on him, unlocking the door with his key. He walked into the familiar entryway of his apartment for the last 15 years, William still following close behind with the gun still on him. 

“Get me your handcuffs, your gun, and your car keys Detective Moore.” William commanded coldly. 

Ben questioned “William, why are you doing this?” 

“Get. Me. The. Cuffs. And. The. Gun. And. The. Keys. Now.” William spat out, waving his gun closer to Ben. 

Ben caved in “Fine, Fine.” 

Ben unholstered his gun and handed it to William, the other gun still at the side of his head. He then fished the cuffs out of his belt, handing them over to William Lewis reluctantly before handing the car key to William. William stepped behind Ben, and handcuffed Ben’s hands before sticking his gun close to Ben’s head. He ordered “Walk.” after opening the apartment door. Ben walked out of the door, William following. Soon they arrived at the apartment stairwell, and William nudged Ben to head down the stairs and out the alley where a car was parked. 

Ben peeked into the window and saw a little girl, no older then 12 sitting there bound and terrified. William cackled, pressing the unlock button to Ben’s car, and hearing it beep opened the door to the little girl’s side of the car. He drug the girl over, shoving her into the back seat of his SUV. He then forcefully pointed the gun and Ben and ordered “Move.” Ben moved as ordered, terrified. 

William shoved Ben into his car, pulling out a roll of duct tape. First, he taped Ben’s legs with some struggle, and then his mouth. 

He taunted “Your girlfriend must be so very worried about you, hmm?” 

William slid into the driver’s seat, starting the ignition. 

Olivia stormed into the precinct, noting the buzz of activity. She ordered “Listen up! At approximately 10:45 last night, William Lewis, complaining of chest pains, was transferred from Rikers to Bellevue prison ward where all attempts to resuscitate him failed.” 

Rollins added “Ten minutes after he was pronounced dead, he suddenly came back to life on the gurney and was held overnight for observation. At some point, Lewis convinced the DOC officer to un-cuff him. Lewis then snaps the officer’s neck and Lewis was discovered missing at 8:45 this morning.” 

“How’d he get out of that ward?” Amaro questioned. 

“We don’t know.” Benson answered. “His nurse was found raped and hanging in the closet, and that she is still unconscious. Her cell phone, car keys, and purse are missing.” 

“There is a alert out for the car, Which is a white camry, New York plates. N-S...” Rollins added

“Don’t bother, he will ditch it before he gets out of Manhattan.” Fin interrupted 

Benson responded “I don’t think he will get out of Manhattan. Lewis called and said that he missed me.” 

“Which is precisely why I've been ordered to take command of this unit.” Murphy interrupts, entering. 

“Excuse me?”

“Lieutenant Murphy?” Amanda asked. 

“Sergeant Benson. We've spoken on the phone.” Murphy nodded, 

“Yes, we have. What are you doing here?” Olivia asked.

“One PP didn't call?”

“No, they didn’t.” 

“That's classic. You can't be in charge of a manhunt when you're the target of the man you are hunting.” 

“I know William Lewis better than anyone.” 

“And I’ll be relying on that.” 

“Umm sorry to interrupt, but has anyone seen or heard from Moore? He’s usually never late.” Rollins asked after Murphy and Olivia finished arguing.

“Umm no, he didn’t call in sick.” Olivia said thoughtfully. 

Murphy spoke “Has he ever been late or called in sick late?” 

“Once, on 9/11.” 

“We’ll have patrol take a look at his house.” Lt. Murphy nodded. Then he continued giving orders. 

3 hours later, Lt. Murphy approached Benson, who was seated in the bullpen. 

He broached out “Hey, so I have news on Detective Moore.” 

She asked “Yes?” 

He frowned “I’m sorry to tell you this, but it seems William Lewis has Detective Moore along with the girl. We have a alert out for his 2010 SUV right now.” 

“No. No, that can’t be happening.” Olivia mutters within the crowd of people. 

Amaro approaches “Lewis is calling on the landline, from Ben’s cellphone. He’ll only talk to you, Liv.” 

Lt. Murphy ordered “Track the GPS. Go ahead. “ 

Olivia argues “No. You gotta make him wait. You make him wait, it'll make him angry. When he gets angry, he gets sloppy.” 

She presses the speaker button and acknowledges “Lewis.” 

Ben stares into Lewis’s eyes, his neck covered with cigarette burns.  
Lewis ordered “Speakerphone, huh? You know better than that. Take me off, now. “ 

“It’s just us. Lewis, you want me. You know you do. You let the girl and Detective Moore go.” 

“I don't think so. Think I'm gonna keep them. I like them, particularly your pet detective. You know, he cries perfectly when I burn him.”  
Lewis hands the phone to Amelia and orders “Say hi.” Ben watched the phone, listening to his partner’s voice. Lewis knew exactly that it would figuratively kill him to not speak to his partner. 

Amelia speaks “Hi.” 

Liv acknowledges “Amelia.” 

Lewis took the phone back “12 is such a lovely age. They start to look like a woman... Feel like a woman. But they still smell like a little girl... Sweet. Shampoo and Baby Powder.” Ben watches as he started to grope Amelia, and vocalized a sound of disapproval. 

Liv negotiated “Lewis, listen to me. Just tell me where you are and I will come meet you, whatever you want.“ 

Lewis grinned a creepy grin “You know what I want... The truth. Public confession on the 6:00 news. You and I both know the truth. The people need to hear it from you.” 

“Okay. Lew...” Lewis hung up. Then he turned to Ben “I wonder how Sargent Benson would like her pet with scars all across his nice torso.” He taunted, pulling out a knife and cutting Ben’s shirt off. He flicked the lighter on, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. 

Olivia paced the squad room, until Murphy walked to her and spoke “TARU traced the incoming call to the cell we found in Amelia's backpack, Signal's coming from a no-name phone in the east 50s. Does Lewis have any known associates in the east 50s?” 

“Well, it's unlikely that he met anybody in prison on the Upper East Side. Wait a second. His last defense attorney. She lived near Sutton Place.” 

Ben was seated on the table island, still shirtless and duct tape off his mouth but still bound. His torso was clearly burned, and he winced in pain. The defense attorney’s phone rang, and Lewis answered. “Olivia. You found me.” 

“I did. Your former lawyer's your next Vic? You know, the smart ones change their patterns. Is Amelia and Ben still with you?” 

“It's always about the girl and your pet with you, isn't it? You don't care about my attorney, her trials? You remember the smell of gas, detective? Burning flesh? I'll bet you do. And now your pet detective will do too.” 

“Lewis, please. Just, Stop.” 

William grabbed Ben and grabbed Amelia’s hand, the phone resting on his shoulder. 

He taunted “Sorry, counselor doesn't seem to wanna talk right now. We're gonna have to call you back.” 

“Lewis, leave him alone. If you promise me that they will stay alive, I will say whatever you want to hear.” 

William cackled “What I want to hear, huh? You mean the truth?” 

“Yes. The Truth.” was the answer, and Lewis hung up. 

Olivia waited for Murphy’s answer after asking for a television confession. And of course as expected, it wasn’t a good response. 

“A confession? No! You give a sociopath what he wants, he rips your heart out for sport and holds it in his hand while you watch, bleeding out.” 

“He has Detective Moore and Amelia! I know what he could be doing to them.” 

“No, you don't. You know what he did to you, you know what he's done to others. He's counting on that. He's not interested in that little girl, or that detective. He's inside your head. That is the assault he's enjoying right now. He's not going anywhere.” 

“He has a officer of the law hostage, and my former partner of 15 years. We have to do something, it’s my partner on the line.” 

Ben stared softly at the girl, she shouldn’t have to be involved in this. He didn’t know why William had chosen her, why didn’t he just come after him if his ultimate goal was just to get to Olivia. He focused his mind on the duct tape, maybe he could break free somehow. 

The tape seemed even more restraining by the second, and it was made even worse when he realized that he was tied up in a similar fashion to Jamie in his last video. The murder. A shiver always went up his spine whenever James Marcus Moore was ever mentioned of or thought of, but it seemed to be 100 times worse in this situation. He tried to take a deep breath in, recalling one therapy session back when he was 16-17. 

The therapist asked “What is your trigger?” 

Ben, clearly much younger and with a 80s haircut answered “The past.” 

The therapist spoke “But the past can’t hurt you. As I may remind you, it doesn’t do well to dwell in the past and forget to live.” 

Ben looked confused “I’m not dwelling in the past!” 

Ben continued shaking, his breathing becoming erratic. 

Ben stood proudly in his football uniform, his coach praising him. He was the star of the football team, and he had everything he could ever possibly want as a teenage boy. Soon, practice was dismissed and he walked home in his uniform, his key in his pocket. He stood on the stoop, unlocking the door and calling out “James! I’m home!” Ben was met with eerily silence. “James? James, this isn’t funny if you’re hiding from me!” Still no response. Ben began searching the house, with no sign James was ever home. He picked up the landline after an hour of searching and dialed 911. 

Ben started frantically trying to get out of this duct tape, but there was no escape. He felt the duct tape on his arms and his legs and tried to claw at it, clearly panicking. 

Ben had quit all activities after that, spending his days searching for his little brother. It was his fault that he had practice and couldn’t walk Jamie home after school. God Damnit, it was his fault and he was going to fix it. He walked to the porch step, and noted a VHS tape labeled “J” set on his front door. He picked it up gently, and entered his house, beelining to the VHS player. He pushed it into the play slot and crouched to the tv. There was no audio, and he watched as a masked man made his little brother have sex. 

Of course, William decided to come back at that moment, with a paper bag. He opened Amelia’s side first and crawled in. Amelia had felt Ben’s own panic, and had begun to panic as well. William grinned as he saw Ben having a panic attack. 

William questioned Amelia “Comfortable, sweetheart?” as he removed the duct tape on her mouth. 

Amelia sobbed “I want my mommy!” 

William soothed “Not yet, honey. You thirsty?” as he held the the bottle of vodka up to her lips. Then he diverted his attention to the disaster that was Detective Moore. He ripped off the tape off the detective’s mouth, noting his panic glazen eyes with a grin. That would be a good thing. He spoke “Hey there Detective...drink this.” He stuck the bottle of Vodka in Ben’s mouth and the detective drank obediently, still stuck in the past. 

William got up front, turning on the car and driving to the abandoned factory. Soon, he and his hostages arrived. He took Amelia first, and then came back for Ben. William slapped Ben on the cheek, seeing the clarity come back along with a burning hatred. He smirked “Wouldn’t want you lost in the past when I kill your partner right in front of you.” 

“Eat some shit, Lewis. I know worse guys then you.” Ben sassed. 

“Sassy mouth you’ve got there detective.” 

William hauled Ben through the abandoned sidewalk, up the stairs, and finally to his destination, the table. William grabbed a blowtorch and smiled “Looky here Detective! A brand new toy!” 

Ben groaned “Amelia, look away hon.” 

William hovers the blowtorch slightly over Ben’s still shirtless torso, then changes his mind. He snickers “Oh, protecting the child just like your Sargent.”

“Lewis, you know you just want Sergeant Benson. Leave the child out of this.” 

“Yeah, right detective. Now, let’s play a little game, huh? Let’s let you decide, who gets burned? You or the girl?” 

Ben grit his teeth. “Me. But for the love of god, don’t touch the girl. Benson and the rest of the squad is coming after you for messing with me.” 

Lewis stuck the blowtorch on Ben’s forearm, grinning manically. Ben screamed.

Lewis then picked up Ben, and tied him up next to Amelia before snapping a quick picture of the two of them and taunting “Well, gotta leave now. See you two later.” He walked down the stairs and out of the factory. 

Ben glanced at Amelia and reassured “Hey, the cops are coming, I’m sure of it. I am Detective Moore and I promise you they’re coming.” 

A few hours passed, and William drug Olivia up the stairs. 

Ben gasped “Liv. What the hell are you doing?” 

Olivia informed “Amelia, I'm detective Benson. Listen to me, the cops are on their way, sweetheart. You're gonna be okay.” 

William greeted “Hey guys, miss me?” 

Olivia demanded “Cut them down, you have me now.” 

Lewis explained “Well, that's up to you. It's your choice now. And I have you all, so... I can do you, let them watch. Or maybe I can cut her down, Do her, let both of you police officers watch. Or I can burn the pet detective. And the two girls watch. I’m fine any way.” 

“Do me.” Liv spoke. 

William demanded “Gimme your arm.” 

“It's over, Lewis. They're coming for Detective Moore and I. They're gonna find the car, they're gonna find you.” Olivia countered

He handcuffed Olivia’s arm to the table, Ben shaking his head furiously. 

Ben objected “Burn me instead Lewis. It’s not like you’ve already burnt me multiple times the last two days.” 

Lewis ignored Ben and questioned “I see, so you're just buying time by letting me rape you? That's it?”

“Do your worst.” Olivia spoke. 

Lewis began groping Olivia, moaning. And then he tried to make her kiss him to Ben’s fury. 

Then he gave up, complaining “That's it? That's all you're gonna give me, huh? Just gonna stand here, play possum? All right. You know what, new game. My rules... Not yours. This is gonna be more fun. You know what, I'll be a gentleman. I'll go first.” He emptied out the bullet chambers besides one, holding the gun to his head. 

Olivia ordered Amelia “Look away.” 

Ben immediately started fighting to get out of the ties that bound him. There was no way he was going to let his fellow sister in arms die if he could help it. He had been working with her since 1999, and there was no way in hell he was going to let her get hurt. 

William commented “Death isn’t something to be afraid of, Olivia.” 

Olivia spat “You’re going to hell, Lewis.” 

Ben vocalized “Fuck you, Lewis.” 

Lewis pulled the trigger, coming out empty. He taunted “Am I? Fuck me? Are you attracted to me, pet detective?”

He slid the gun across the table to Olivia, and ordered “Pick it up. Or I could shoot you first. Pick it up! And if you're thinking of shooting me with that, just remember there's five empty chambers, one bullet. So... Either you get extremely lucky, or you pull the trigger, I shoot you, and it's just me, your pet detective, and Amelia. So pick up the gun and put it to your pretty little head.” He Olivia picked up the gun, Ben glaring daggers at Lewis. 

Lewis encouraged before slapping Olivia “Pull the trigger... Or I'll shoot you in the head. Do it. Do it, Olivia.” He held the gun to Ben’s head. 

Ben screamed “No. No, don't. Don't. Don't! Liv, let him shoot me instead.”

Olivia fired a blank, and slides the gun back to Lewis. 

Lewis commented “You know what's ironic about your little confession? Even if you tell people that I shot myself, they're not gonna believe you now. They're gonna assume that you shot me in cold blood. Execution style. And nobody is going to believe you or your pet detective.” while cocking the gun. The gun fired a blank, and then Ben heard the helicopters, breathing a sigh of relief. 

Lewis taunted “Hmm. Your friends are here. Let's make it interesting for 'em.” He picked up Olivia’s raido, and spoke “Testing, testing. This is William Lewis here. I'm here with sergeant Benson, and we're playing a little game of Russian roulette. We're halfway through.” He slid the gun to Olivia, and continued “I'm sliding the gun across the table to sergeant Benson. There's three chambers left, one bullet.” 

He then ordered “Pick up the gun.” Amelia burst into tears, and Ben tried to sooth her “Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay.” 

Lewis spoke “Pull the trigger, Olivia, or I will. Do it now. They're coming.” It clicked, with much nervous anticipation. 

Olivia slid the gun to Lewis, and Lewis announced “Two chambers left, one bullet.” He cocked the gun and smirked “You know how lucky I am.” 

Olivia ordered “Detective, look away.” 

Ben refused “Hell no. It’s time to see the beast be put down, like he deserves.” He seethed. 

Lewis fired another blank, and Olivia repeated the order “Look Away, Detective Moore.” 

Ben flailed around, hoping to free himself to tackle Lewis. 

Lewis taunted, walking the gun over to Olivia “Game over. Say good-bye, Olivia. Before you die. The last thing you’re gonna see. And the thing your pet detective is going to remember...” 

Suddenly, Lewis turned the gun on himself and Olivia screamed. Ben gaped. The SVU squad raced up the stairs, quickly with expressions of pure terror. Ben silently struggled, before Rollins cut him down and called out “Hey guys, we’re going to need a ambulance to check Moore out.” 

Ben grunted “Don’t speak about me like I’m not here. I’m fine.” 

Rollins rolled her eyes at the detective “Like hell you’re fine. I can see the dozens of burn wounds alone just on the front of your torso. They’re going to get infected, and we don’t want that, right?” 

“I don’t care. I just want to go home and forget this mess.” 

“I will get Amaro.” 

“I don’t care. I don’t care.” 

Fin rolled his eyes at the fellow detective “You’re obviously not okay, we’re taking you to the hospital dumbass.” 

The two of them let Ben free of his restraints, and walked him down to the ambulance forcefully. Rollins climbed into the ambulance with him, and they were off.


End file.
